I Did A Bad Thing
by 1980s-popito
Summary: "Hyde?" Fez began as they walked. Hyde, who kept his gaze forward and his hands stuffed in his packers as they walked, came to attention. "Yeah, Fez?" he asked in acknowledgement. "You said that you did a bad thing at the disco as well." "Yeah, what about it?" "If you do not mind me asking you- what bad thing did you do?"


**_I Did A Bad Thing_**

Hyde and Fez walked down the quiet and dimly lit streets of Point Place, Wisconsin. It was a little after one in the morning, so the streets were as quiet as a rock that sat in a deserted area. It was almost as amusing to see the two very different friends walking at that hour, more so the foreign boy, who host parents were reluctant on letting him go and come home so late in the first place.

The two teenage boys along with their four friends- or more so three friends and one's annoying girlfriend- had all gone to the new disco that had opened up in Kenosha. All in all, it had been a pretty good night for the group of six young people… but the night had taken a turn for the worst for the two that were currently walking home after their trip to the disco.

"Hyde?" Fez began as they walked.

Hyde, who kept his gaze forward and his hands stuffed in his packers as they walked, came to attention. "Yeah, Fez?" he asked in acknowledgement.

"You said that you did a bad thing at the disco as well."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you do not mind me asking you- what bad thing did you do?"

Hyde didn't expect that to be the question his foreign friend would ask. The boy was still somewhat new to the American culture and the American language, so maybe that's what had caused his question. That's what it must have been- incorrect wording or a slight misunderstanding of words due to his speaking abilities… or in some cases, his speaking _disabilities._

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked his friend, just to confirm his thoughts.

"Before we left Eric's house," Fez started, "After I told you that I did a bad thing, you said that you did, too. What was it?"

 _So I did hear him right,_ Hyde thought. "I, uh… I made a move on a girl I shouldn't have."

"Was it that girl who was wearing the same shoes that Kelso was wearing?"

"No, man, not that chick. I tried to make a move on Donna."

Fez gave a confused look. "But I thought you said the other day that Donna has a thing for Eric?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Then why did you try to make a move on her?"

Hyde couldn't say that he liked Donna, at least not out loud. He wasn't even completely sure if he liked Donna like that, but he knew that he did feel something for her- more than as a friend. He didn't like the fact that he had romantic feelings- or at least what he believed to be romantic feelings- for the girl that he best friend had a thing for. But he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried. If he could, he'd completely get rid of those feelings, just so that some chick wouldn't get in between his friendship- even if that friendship was with a guy like Eric Forman.

"I don't know why, Fez," Hyde answered honestly and let out a heavy breath.

"Are you going to tell Eric?" Fez asked.

"I don't think so."

"Do you think Donna will tell Eric?"

"I don't know, Fez. Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

Hyde was actually nervous about that- obviously, he wouldn't say that to anyone, but that didn't mean that feeling wasn't there. He kind of regretted saying out loud that he felt like kissing the redhead, knowing full well that there was something between her and his best friend. He didn't want something like this to ruin that friendship with Eric. They had been friends for too long and had gone through too much let this ruin their friendship, and he'd be damned if he let it.

"So let me get this straight," Fez began, "You know that Eric and Donna have a thing for each other."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"And you also have a thing for Donna."

"Yeah."

"And tonight at the disco, you danced with Donna."

"Yeah."

"And while you two were dancing, you tried to make a move on Donna."

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

Hyde hesitated. "I, uh," he struggled to say, "I almost kissed her."

Fez's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Hot damn," he whistled, "Why did you not?"

"I didn't wanna do that to Eric. He's my friend."

Fez smirked a bit. "How cute."

Hyde gave a weird look. "What?"

"Hyde has a heart."

He scoffed. "Shut up, man."

The two approached Fez's house not long after. The two friends bid each other goodnight before Fez continued into his host parent's house. Hyde then turned on his heels and began down the sidewalk, moving toward his own house. He didn't know whether his mother was home with one of her boyfriends, or whether she was even home at all. He just continued toward the house, for once, not caring who was actually in the house.

Once Hyde reached his house, he saw that no one was there. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't thankful that _Edna_ wasn't there as he walked in. He walked to his bedroom and practically threw himself down onto the old and very used mattress, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so. He took off his glasses, then rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

 _It's nothing worth losing a friend,_ he thought, _I just wish I could stop and get rid of it._


End file.
